Memories
by Edmunderson
Summary: Karkat has just died, and Dave deals with it. Davekat fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or its characters. Hussie owns Homestuck.

A little note before I get this started, this has character death in it. There may also be smut, but I don't know yet, I make no promises or guarantees for smut. So when this story is finished you can't blame me for leading you on about there being smut of any kind if there isn't any. Just saying. Okay, now let's begin.

This story was based off of a song by The Weepies called World Spins Madly On. Check it out on youtube.

* * *

**Your name is Dave Strider, and today is the third day since he died. Three days since Karkat died. You spent the first day trying to keep your emotions under control, just like how your Bro taught you all those years ago, but failed miserably. You broke down into tears, in front of Rose of all people. However, instead of trying her therapist bullshit on you, she actually stayed quiet, and allowed you to let it out. On the second day, you bought a lot of alcohol to try to distract your destroyed heart. It worked, until you became depressed drunk Dave for most of last night. Now you are depressed hung over Dave, and you feel even worse than you have in your entire life. You want the world stop, to freeze in time, but it keeps moving and that makes you angry and feeling even sadder. You can't believe the world could keep going after Karkat died, you kind of wish the world died with him. You've been looking through old photos you and him had boxed away. The pictures remind you of much happier times, times you wish you could go back to, but unfortunately you don't possess any time traveling powers, because that would be crazy. You've been looking through so many of the old pictures; you actually come across the first photo you took with him. It was the day you two met, so many years ago, back in your kindergarten days. You let your mind drift back to that first day, when it all began…**

You are now Dave Strider, 5 years old, and today is your first day of kindergarten. You're kind of nervous, but you're wearing your Bro's old anime shades from when he was a kid, so you feel comforted a little. Bro gives you a fist bump and leaves for work, and you walk into the classroom. It's loud with the sound of children screaming and laughing. You look at all the kids; one of them with tangled hair is sitting with a kid in a wheel chair, a girl wearing red shades is licking the red crayons, a boy with an extremely long scarf is clinging to a girl making fish puns with a girl reading a book that is obviously twice her size, and you see your cousin Rose playing with Jade, John, and two other kids you've never met before. One is a girl with short hair and tanned skin, the other is an angry looking boy with unruly black hair and he has red eyes like yours. You don't know why, maybe it's because you both have red eyes, but you feel drawn to him. Jade sees you and shouts "Dave! Over here!" You nod and head over to them. Rose introduces the tanned girl as Kanaya, and the red eyed boy as Karkat. Kanaya is nice, but Karkat grumbles and tries to ignore everyone except for Kanaya, the crayon licking girl, and the dazed looking kid sitting with the boy in the wheelchair. This really irritates you for some reason, but you don't know why. You never would have thought kindergarten would be so weird and confusing.

The teachers come in and introduce themselves as Meenah and Aranea. Aranea tells all of the children to sit on the round rug and when she calls out your name go to your assigned seat. You and Karkat are one of the last kids on the rug and most of tables are filled up. Aranea finally calls out your name and you're seated across from John. Finally Karkat's name is called out and he has to sit next to you. He stands up but doesn't go to sit down. When Meenah asks him why he won't go sit down he says he wanted to sit with one of his friends, and not some "nook sniffer." Aranea tells him that it's not nice to call someone that and for him to take his seat. He glares at you, but he complies. You're upset that he would call you that, but it doesn't show on your face. He still glares at you, and you look at him calmly.

The both of you are still having this stare down until Meenah says it's coloring time. The crayons and paper are handed out, and you and Karkat both go for one of the red crayons that Terezi hasn't licked yet. "Let go of it, I got it first." You say to him. Karkat continues to glare and argues, "No, I got it first." Neither of you let go of it and start pushing each other for it, which also results in pushing the crayon along the paper. Random scribbles are made, there's what looks like a deformed chicken, and something else that was drawn by accident that reminds you of your Bro's creepy puppets. The pushing has turned into shoving and biting, basically a full out scuffle over a crayon. The teachers are trying to pull you two apart, but it's no use. One of his elbows knocks off your shades, revealing your red eyes, and he stops and stares into your eyes. The fighting has now stopped, and you're both staring at each other. Aranea tries to clean up the mess, and Meenah puts you both in time out. Karkat is still staring at you, and you start fidgeting. "Stop staring at me." You say quietly. He jumps a bit, and replies just as quietly, "Sorry, I've just never met anyone else who has red eyes like me…" He looks away, looking as if he felt guilty and hurt. You realize you were still holding the red crayon. You take his hand and put the red crayon in it and say, "It's okay. You can have this." You both look at each other again, and start bickering about something, but not out of dislike for each other, more like you two suddenly became friends.

Meenah thinks what the both of you drew from fighting over a crayon is pretty hilarious, so she tells you both to hold up the drawing and to stand next to each other so she can take a picture of you and him. You give a poker face and Karkat scowls. This was the first memory you both made together. If it hadn't been for that one red crayon you both may have never made any memories together at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck and its characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

Thanks to apotheounGryphus for your review/comment, it gave me the warm fuzzies and now I'm a bit nervous that I'll somehow mess up the story, but oh well. A thanks to everyone who has favorite or at least read what I have so far, you guys are fantastic. I kind of wish there was more Davekat fics out there, but a lot of them are abandoned. So I encourage all you Davekat shippers out there to write your own and finish it so you can help this ship to not go down, though I don't think it will. Even if it does, I will go down with it. Enough of my rambling now.

A little side note, they might seem a bit out of character, but that's only because they're kids in this chapter, so they haven't "grown" into their personalities just yet. For example, Dave doesn't have complete control over his emotions yet, and isn't able to keep completely calm.

* * *

**You are still Dave Strider, though you're lost in your memories at the moment. So lost in fact, that you don't even notice that John, Jade, Rose, and your Bro are sending you texts and leaving voicemails trying to see how well you're holding up. The answer to that is not well, at least when you aren't looking at old pictures of you and Karkat. You come upon another picture of the two of you from your elementary school days, from the fourth grade to be exact. It was taken out in the woods, because you both thought it would be a good idea to go explore it and drag John along for the ride…**

"John, don't be such a wuss. We're not even going to go very far," Karkat said annoyed by John saying that they shouldn't even be out here. "Guys, haven't you heard about this place though? They say it's haunted." John replied, a bit on edge. You know John hadn't been very fond of ghost stories ever since he had that weird dream about his grandma being a ghost or something. John looks at you, hoping that you'll be able to talk Karkat out of this, but you shrug. You knew the rumors of this forest, but you and Karkat were going to stay the night in here to prove them wrong and also because Vriska had dared you both to do it. You remember that you were holding a camera and asked John to take a picture of you and Karkat the next day to prove that the forest wasn't haunted since John had backed out last minute. Though he had backed out, John promised to meet you both here tomorrow morning. He nodded and took the camera and left for home. It was a Friday, so you had told Bro that you were staying at Egbert's, and Karkat told his dad that he was also staying at Egbert's, because honestly, what sort of sane guardian lets two 10 year olds stay the night in the woods by themselves? Once John was out of sight, Karkat tugged at your arm and headed off into the forest. You followed a few seconds afterwards. Into the woods you went.

It had gotten dark quickly, and you could tell Karkat was a bit nervous by the way he fidgeted slightly. He didn't believe in ghosts, but he had a weakness to suspense, which was why he hated watching horror movies. You had started up a small fire, like how your Bro taught you. To be honest, your Bro taught you a lot of random crap, but you were thankful that he taught you how to do this. Karkat eventually started bickering with you (this was a normal thing between you two) to calm his nerves. As the hours went on, he was getting tired, so you decided to take first watch, because one of you had to be awake at all times during this dare. He grumbled out a "Thanks" and fell asleep with his head in your lap. You didn't mind this, mainly because you both had known each other for about five years, so this was no big deal. But there was another reason, and you don't understand it. Whenever you look at him your heart feels weird, like you're sick with the flu or something. After a few hours the timer goes off and he wakes up, and it startles you, but it doesn't show on your face. He asks if you had been messing with his hair and you deadpan "No." But the truth was that you had been, but you wouldn't willingly admit it. This time you fall asleep with your head on his lap, that is until he wakes you up way sooner than he should have.

You wake up to Karkat shaking you and hissing out, "Dave! Dave, wake the fuck up!" You have a bit of trouble focusing your eyes, and Karkat starts rambling about how he saw a lady dressed in white walking in the distance calling out the name Henry. You think maybe he's hallucinating from lack of sleep (he doesn't sleep well or often for some reason), so you say, "Fine, fine. Daddy Dave will go prove to you that there are no ghosts in the closet, Karkles." He scowls at the name "Karkles" but decides to tag along, and is practically clinging to your arm. You search for about three minutes, making sure to keep the fire light in your sight, when you see the lady Karkat was talking about. She's calling out "Henry? Henry where are you?" You stop dead in your tracks, and your eyes are widening behind your shades. Karkat's grip on your arm has tightened, and you take a step backwards but step on a twig, which snaps. The woman in white slowly turns to face you both, and your hearts are hammering against your ribs. "Oh my, what are you children doing out here at this time of the night?" As she moves closer to you, you and Karkat make a run for it. She's calling after the both of you, but you can't hear her, adrenaline is pumping in your veins and you're not thinking straight. You keep running until you fall down a small hill.

You're tumbling heels over head in dirt and mud, making slight hissing noises as you roll awkwardly down. You finally hit the bottom with an "Oof!" You look at your surroundings, and notice that Karkat is nowhere in sight. Suddenly you feel something rubbing up against your leg and you freeze. You look at your leg and relax when you see it's only a cat. For once you're relieved to see a cat even though you absolutely hate them. You look at its collar, and on the name tag it says Henry. You feel like an idiot and face palm. Of course that lady wasn't a ghost, she was just looking for her cat. You pick up Henry and start climbing up the small hill, and you hear Karkat falling down it at the same time. When he hits the bottom you hear a loud "FUCK!" You call out to him to meet you at the top of the hill.

When you and Karkat return the cat to the lady she apologizes for scaring the both of you. You shrug and Karkat scowls a bit. He's not scowling at the lady for losing her cat, but scowling at himself for getting so worked up about nothing. She thanks you profusely for finding her cat, and then is on her way back home. Karkat looks at you and himself and shakes his head; you're both covered in dirt from falling down that hill, your shades a bit bent from the tumble. The two of you fall asleep once you get back to the dwindling camp fire.

The next morning John is there to meet you, and gasps before asking, "What happened last night? You're both covered in dirt and mud!" You smirk and say, "Rough night, right Karkles?" Karkat elbows you and you let out a snicker. John laughs and lifts up the camera and takes a picture of you guys. In the picture your right arm is around Karkat's shoulders as he crosses his arms and sticks out his tongue. You may have acted really uncool that night, but it was a secret between you and him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Hussie owns Homestuck.

Finally, it's the third chapter. More shenanigans between Karkat and Dave. Something I probably should have mentioned in the first chapter, Rose and Roxy are sisters, and they are Bro (Dirk) and Dave's cousins.

Again, some of them may seem a little out of character, and I apologize, but they are still kind of growing up and into their personalities and such. And sorry, short chapter is short.

Song for this chapter is You Always Make Me Smile by Kyle Andrews.

* * *

**As Dave Strider, you're still ignoring the texts and calls from friends and family, because you're focusing on one picture from middle school. It was from Karkat's birthday…**

You are eighth grade Dave Strider, and you no longer wear the anime shades. Instead, you wear the aviators John bought you for your birthday which was a few months ago. Speaking of birthdays, today is Karkat's and you need to find where you left the red spray paint. The red spray paint is for a long tradition you and him have had for both yours and his birthdays for years now. You both always choose red because of the red crayon from kindergarten. You go out into the living room where Bro and Roxy are playing on the xbox, still looking for the spray paint. "Bro, do you know where the spray paint is?" Bro shrugs and mumbles "A little busy right now lil man." Roxy lands a combo move and beats Bro at whatever they were playing and she dashes into the kitchen and brings out the bag of paint you were looking for. "Going over to your boyfriend's place today?" She says, obviously poking some light hearted fun at your crush. "He's not my boyfriend," you deadpan, though you wish he was. You've known him for nine years, and you're head over heels for him in the most unironic ways possible. You take the bag of red paint from her and head out the door, while she heads back to the futon. The last thing you hear from the apartment is Roxy shouting, "Get ready to taste my fists bitch!"

You meet Karkat at an abandoned building, so you both can spray paint on it and not get in trouble for it. There's only three cans of the red paint; one for you, one for him, and one for both of you to fight over like you did with the crayon. The two of you mock each other's artistic abilities, and talk about random crap. You mostly spray paint Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, and Karkat is making stupid shipping charts that Nepeta taught him. He keeps telling you that you and Jade will end up dating according to the chart, and you keep telling him that even though you're great friends with Jade, that there is no way you'd end up dating her. Eventually you two are bickering over who'll date who, and you bring up his break up with Terezi out of frustration and by accident. Karkat falls silent, and you're regretting having brought her up. Karkat had dated Terezi for almost a year, but they never kissed. In fact, they kind of drifted apart because of it. They still talked and hung out, but they weren't as close as they used to be. You start to apologize, but he cuts you off. "There were _many_ reasons why she and I broke up, but they were small and insignificant enough that we could've worked through to make the relationship work…" You stare at him, because this is the first time he's ever opened up about something like this. Your lips are feeling dry, so you wet them before you ask, "So why didn't you guys make it work out?" His gaze drops to the ground and he slowly turns away from you before saying, "Not that it's any of your business, but there was one really big reason why it wouldn't have been able to work out." Your heart beat has sped up a little, and you feel silly for it. Silly for secretly hoping that one "really big reason" Karkat was talking about was you. You want to ask so badly, but you don't. Instead you look at the back of his head, at his messy black hair. You've always been so mesmerized by it, that before you can stop yourself, you're playing with his hair again. He jumps a lot by the sensation of your hand on his head, and you can see his ears turning red. Your heart stops, and you seriously hope this isn't a dream. He stutters out that you and him should get a picture with the spray painted master pieces, and you reluctantly agree. However, you'll come to treasure these later on, and make fun of how much he was blushing like crazy in them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck belongs to Hussie.

Ugh, sorry for taking so long to update guys, but I got busy with summer school and dorking around with friends. And also trying to figure out what this chapter was going to be about, because I don't really plan stories out, I just write them as I go. Yes it's not very organized, but I usually end up finishing a story in a matter of a few days. Except this time, it's a bit of a challenge writing a story where Karkat is dead and shit… Well enough of my rambling.

Song for this chapter is Turn off the Lights by Panic At The Disco

* * *

**You are Dave Strider, and you finally decided to answer your phone. You talked to Jade, John, and Rose, assuring them that you were totally fine and not dead because of a crazy axe murderer. The last person you answer is Bro. You answer him last because he is the hardest to convince that you are indeed fine, though you really aren't. He's like the final boss in a video game, and it eats up all of your quarters because you keep losing, until you use your last and luckiest quarter and beat them. You can tell he doesn't quite believe you, but he doesn't say he'll come barging through your front door. He knows well enough to give you space when you're hurt, especially at this point in time. Now that the wolves were at bay from running over to your house, you go back to the pictures before the pain comes crashing back in. The next picture you pick up has you chuckling quietly to yourself. It was the picture from prom. This prom was also the turning point in your relationship with Karkat. You figure if you hadn't asked him to go with you, the two of you would have never gotten together and would continue to have awkward moments for years before anything actually happened. You smile warmly at the memory, forgetting to use a poker face, but who would even know if you showed the slightest bit of emotion?**

You are Dave Strider, and you are in your senior year of high school. You still wear your aviators, and you still make sick beats. You still have the poker face, and you're still friends with most of the kids you've known since kindergarten. The most important thing though is that you're still hopelessly in love with Karkat. Sure you've tried telling him a few times, but you always choked. The two of you still have had awkward moments, not sure whether you should try to make a move or not, but the chances slip away before you can finally make a decision. You mentally kick yourself repeatedly for being such a coward, because Striders never fucking back down from anything and here you are, backing down. You decide that enough is enough, you'll do something about it. Lucky for you, Terezi has told you about the perfect opportunity; the prom. You can ask him and if he says yes, then you can do something about the current situation, and if he says no then you can play it off as if you weren't serious or you did it for the irony, or something. Once school is over for the day, you go home with Karkat, and you were going to make sure you asked him, even if it killed you.

Crabdad (Karkat's dad's nickname) was thankfully doing some overtime at work, so you wouldn't have to worry about him interrupting you when you asked Karkat. While you were busy trying to figure out the best way to ask him to the prom, he put on an Adam Sandler movie, and you began to make fun of him a bit for liking romantic comedies, and he slapped you upside the head. The two of you quickly started to bicker about stupid things like always, and then it slipped out. "You wanna go to prom with me?" It was word vomit, you didn't mean to say it but it forced its way out. It's too dark in the room to see if he's smiling or frowning. An awkward silence falls between the two of you, and Adam Sandler is making it even more awkward. After a few minutes you hear him let out a shaky sigh and say "About fucking time you asked me…" You blink hard, and wonder if you heard him right. You thought he would've gone off into a rant, but he didn't. He actually sounded… happy, which is weird because this Karkat and he never sounds happy unless he's making fun of you. After feeling dumbfounded, you regain your composure. "So is that a yes?" You say smirking. He grumbles something at you, and you decide to take off your shades because you can't see his face. For once you are glad you took off your shades because Karkat's face is priceless. You lean in close and whisper in his ear, "Is that a yes?" His face and ears go completely red as he shoves your face away from his. "I said 'yes' you deaf nooksniffer!" You feel relieved until Karkat sits closer, because now your heart is beating out of control, and you're sure he can hear it. A comfortable silence falls upon the room, until Adam Sandler says his next line, then things get kind of awkward again. You think to yourself, "Damn it, Sandler. You always got to make things hilariously awkward."

You get home and Roxy is drunk out of her gourd again, and she's hitting on a lamp. You figure if she's this drunk then so is Bro, but instead of hitting on household objects, he's probably lying in wait somewhere to ambush you into another strife, or into a smuppet ambush. It really just depends on how drunk he is. You open your bedroom door and a pile of smuppets falls on top of you. "Okay, so Bro isn't horrendously drunk," you think to yourself. You head up to the roof because that's where he most likely is, and you were right. He's lying down, and you wonder how he never accidentally falls over the edge of the roof, but you're glad he doesn't. You go up to him and nudge his side with your foot and he groans. "What ya want lil man?" You smirk and say, "I'm going to need a new suit for this weekend." It takes him a while to understand why you'd need a new suit and he slurs out, "Who are ya takin'?" You actually smile and say pridefully, "Karkat." Bro gives you a thumbs up before he tries to unsuccessfully get up onto his feet. You help him up and back to the apartment where Roxy is still hitting on a lamp.

Oh God area you nervous. Is it even possible for a Strider to be nervous? You're not sure, but it's too late to back out, because you and Karkat are already there, and so is John with Vriska, Rose with Kanaya, and Jade with some guy you've never met before. Karkat drags you over to the area where the prom couple pictures are being taken, and you're still nervous for no reason. You put your arm around his shoulders, and when the camera flashes you feel Karkat kissing you. You kiss back almost immediately, and now you don't feel nervous, you feel giddy actually. He is blushing furiously, and you think you are too, but it doesn't really matter at the moment. You're just really glad that you asked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck belongs to Hussie.

Blargh, this took forever to write. Would've gotten this chapter done sooner but I was busy with stuff.

* * *

**You are Dave Strider and the sun is going down. Ever since his death whenever the sun goes down you want to curl into yourself and just disappear, but you don't. You find a picture from the early years in college, when you and him had a fight over something you can't quite remember. You rub your eyes with your index finger and thumb, and slouch back against the couch. You feel so numb that you decide to go to bed. You're still holding the old picture when you bury yourself under the blankets. His scent is still in the sheets and you fall asleep easily. When you wake up the next morning you smile and turn over and let your arm hold him closer to you. Your smile quickly turns into a frown when you don't feel him next to you. You open your eyes and he's not there. Then you remember he isn't anywhere anymore because he's six feet under the ground. You feel the tears well up and your heart is breaking all over again. You fling the sheets around trying to grasp for him, you're desperate, you keep telling yourself that this is just a bad dream and that he's still alive. You practically turn the apartment upside down looking for someone who is no longer alive. Your legs give out and you fall into a screaming heap. You scream until your throat is raw, and then you hear the door open…**

It's Bro, Roxy, Rose and Aunt Rhonda (Roxy and Rose's mom). Aunt Rhonda and Bro rush over to you. Rhonda holds you close and you bury your face into her shoulder still screaming, but the screaming is much more quiet now. Roxy pours out the left over booze you had bought down the sink, and Rose tries to organize the pictures you had all over the couch from yesterday. The sisters decide to go to the store to get something to fix up your horribly abused throat from screaming so much, and Aunt Rhonda is rocking you back and forth like she used to do for you when you were a kid, and Bro just looks so worried and unsure of what to do. "It's alright Davey, it's all alright," Rhonda whispers to you, but you shake your head and say, "It's not alright. He's not here anymore. He's not _here._" The tears start up again and you're shaking like a leaf. Bro ruffles your hair and says quietly, "We know kiddo." You cry yourself to sleep in your Aunt's embrace, and you wake up hours later to a strange thudding noise. You realize you're in bed, so your family must have carried you in here, and you really want to stay curled up in the sheets and blankets, but that thudding noise is getting louder and louder, so you get up and follow it. The apartment is dark and you nearly trip on the things you've left on the floor, and the noise is getting louder as you get closer to the front door. You hesitantly open it to nothing. Outside of the door is pitch black nothing. You think you must be going crazy because then you hear Karkat, who is very much dead, say, _"Wake up, Dave."_ Then everything gets dark…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck.

Sorry this took almost a month to post, but I was trying to enjoy the last few weeks of summer and then got distracted with school and drama llamas. Anyway, here you go, another short chapter.

Song for this chapter is the Glee version Somewhere Only We Know (original by Keane).

* * *

**Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are a total emotional wreck at the moment. You are in the hospital, and Dave, your husband, is in a coma. He's been asleep for about four days now, and you haven't left his side except to eat or use the bathroom. You're tightly holding his hand in yours when the door opens…**

And in comes Roxy, Rose, Dirk and Aunt Rhonda. They've been visiting at least every other day, to see how well you're holding up and to see Dave. Aunt Rhonda places a hand on your shoulder and says, "You should go get some sleep, dear. Your bags have bags, and your hair is a mess." She smiles warmly at you and you're a bit hesitant to leave. "It's alright, if he wakes up you'll be the first one we call in here," Rose said quietly. You nod and head home for a few hours.

The apartment is still the way you both left it the day of the accident. Dave had been going through some boxes that were stored away. It turns out those boxes were filled with photographs of the both of you, and you two were looking through them before you had to go over to Sollux's to pick up your laptop that had gotten infested with viruses. Again. You sit on the photo covered couch and remember that day…

"Hey, I have to go get my laptop from Sollux." Dave looked up from the pictures and said, "I'll come with. Haven't seen him in awhile." The two of you get in the car, you driving because it's your car. Dave turns on the radio, and the song _Somewhere Only We Know_ comes on. He starts singing along off key on purpose, and laugh a bit. As the car came through the intersection, another car came barreling into yours. The high pitched screech of metal crashing into metal, and time seemed to slow down yet go so fast that everything was like a blur. When it finally came to a halt, there was blood everywhere, and Dave's body covered yours. You think he might have been trying to protect you from the crash, but you're desperately wishing he hadn't. His eyes are closed and he doesn't seem to be breathing. People are shouting "Call 911!" but you don't hear them. The last thing you hear before passing out is the song on the radio:

"_This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go? Somewhere only we know."_

You wake up feeling sick. You don't know when you had fallen asleep, but you were dreaming of the accident again. You look at the clock and it's only been an hour since you came home, but home was much lonelier without Dave. You get up from the couch and head back to the hospital, not feeling any better from the nap. When you get there Rose and Roxy are gone, but Dirk and Aunt Rhonda are still there. After twenty minutes, Dirk leaves because of work. Then two hours pass and Aunt Rhonda leaves as well. Then it's just you and an unconscious Dave. Your hand finds his, and you hold the entwined fingers up to your forehead and say, "Wake up Dave. Please wake up. I can't be without you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck.

ERMERGERD, IT'S THE 7TH CHAPTER! THIS IS SERIOUSLY LIKE A RECORD FOR ME. Okay, enough of the random noises coming from my mouth because I just realized that this is one of the longest things I've written.

Song for this chapter is Erik Satie - Gymnopedie No.3

**You are Dave Strider, and everything has turned into a black void. Your apartment is no longer there and there is no floor, you're just floating in empty space. You're not sure which way is up or down, left or right. You're lost.**

* * *

You are so lost that you start thinking about Karkat. You figure that you must be dreaming right now because this isn't possible. It isn't possible for you to hear his voice because he's dead. It isn't possible for the apartment to just disappear. You try pinching your arm to wake yourself up, but it doesn't work like it usually does. Since it's not working you know something is wrong. "What if the past four days have been nothing but a dream?" You think to yourself. You don't remember eating or using the bathroom. Your mind is racing a thousand thoughts a second when you hear his voice again. He's calling out to you, begging you to wake up. Your heart tightens at the sound of his voice, and you try moving towards it as best as you can. Your pace is slow and sluggish and you're tripping over strange things that feel like brambles. Once you get past the brambles your pace gets quicker because his voice is getting louder, but something catches your ankle. "Stay here, where it's safe. Stay here, where you never have to worry about the world," hisses whatever it is that has hold of your leg. Your mind gets cloudy and you begin to think, "Why not? It's safe here, but… it's so lonely without him." So you shake off whatever has grabbed your leg and continue moving. As your moving along things around you are getting brighter and lighter. When you finally reach the end, there is a door marked "EXIT" in bright red letters. You open the door and things get blindingly bright…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.

Final chapter, guys.

* * *

**You are Karkat Vantas, and you haven't left Dave's side for about 6 hours now. What do you do?**

You keep holding his hand of course. There's no way you'd let go of it, especially when his hand started to grip yours at the beginning of this 6 hour marathon. You are determined to stay here all night if you have to, just to make sure he wakes up. Your chest is welling up with hope and excitement. However the dreadful silence is making you waver ever so slightly, so you begin to talk to him. You aren't sure if he can hear you, but fuck it, you're doing it anyway. You talk about everything that comes to mind, at one point you realize you're just rambling. After about an hour of this the hope you were feeling earlier is dwindling. You sigh and say, "Dave, please, I love you, you insufferable prick." He doesn't move. Your heart sinks, and your eyes are feeling heavy again. It's time for another coffee. You kiss his hand and leave in search of caffeine.

**You are Dave Strider and you hear Karkat's voice call you an insufferable prick. You know you're finally waking up, but it's a slow process. When your heavy eyelids finally open, you're all alone in a hospital room.**

Your red eyes widen a bit in a panic. Where is he? What if he really is dead and his voice was only a hallucination? You carefully get out of the hospital bed and your knees almost buckle under your weight from not being used in four or five days. Your remove your IV drip, and quickly get rid of the heart monitor. The loud dragged out BEEP of the machine goes off and you flash step out of the room to go find Karkat. Lucky for you, the nurses seem to be somewhere else so they don't come rushing into your room right away. You start navigating your way to the hospital's roof. If Karkat really is alive you know he'll find you there. You look at the nearest clock. It's about one in the morning. You keep going until you find the stairs and make your way up flight after flight of stairs. You reach the roof and open the heavy door and feel a light wind crashing down. You figure you'll wait until sunrise for him to show up…

**You are once again, Karkat. You successfully acquired some much needed caffeine, but when you headed back to Dave's room, all the nurses seemed to be in hysterics. A nurse in pink scrubs recognizes you and approaches. "Mr. Vantas, I'm afraid I have some bad news…" Your heart stops as soon as those words come out of her mouth.**

"We can't find Mr. Strider." You blink hard a few times. "What?" You ask as if she just told you that there was a pink elephant in the room. "Mr. Strider seems to have woken up and wandered out of his room. We're looking for him right now." Your brain seems to have ceased all function as your eyes go wide and you drop your hot coffee all over the hospital floor. You look at the clock. It's almost 2 in the morning. You start running down hallways calling out his name, but you get no answer other than patients telling you to be quiet. You run out the front doors of the hospital and call his name again; however the harsh wind seems to be drowning out your voice. You curse under your breath and head back into the hospital to search for him again. Hours pass and no one has seen him. It's almost 6 o'clock. The sun is about to rise. You sit down in a chair and calm down and think, _"You've known this man almost your entire life, where could he possibly be?"_ And then sudden realization hits you like a freight train. He's on the roof. He's on the fucking _roof_. You face palm and then head for the stairs. You're practically panting when you reach the top. You take a deep breath, and then fling open the door.

There he is, leaning against the railing, just as the sun has come up. You think in the back of your head that this is something you'd see in one of your romcoms, but you brush that thought away and head towards him. You call out his name once more and he turns to face you, red eyes meeting another pair of red eyes. "About time you found me," Dave says to you and smiles. Oh shit, you feel tears coming on. You pull him into a hug and mumble something into his ear. "Sorry for making you wait. I love you too, Karkat."

**THE END.**

* * *

Why did no one check the roof earlier? Because no reason. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
